snows_bfdi_camp_season_threefandomcom-20200216-history
Ping-Pong-Racket
Ping Pong Racket is one of the 16 new contestants competing in Season 3 of snowruntlvr's BFDI Camp. Coverage When the first challenge episode aired, their user didn't have access to a computer, and was excused from the challenge. Out of the three original Season 3 captains, Basketball was the one who ranked Ping-Pong-Racket the highest, and so PPR joined Basketball's team. Since PPR was excused from the first challenge, Basketball's team was put up for elimination, where PPR was eliminated, along with Gaty. Shortly after Ping-Pong-Racket was eliminated, their user regained access to a computer and found out what happened. When the rejoin was announced, Ping-Pong-Racket competed in the challenge, which was to make a speech on why you deserve to rejoin. Afterwards in the vote, Ping-Pong-Racket was deemed the most worthy to rejoin by the viewers, and thus he rejoined. As a reward for rejoining, Ping-Pong-Racket gained a Win Token and Immunity Token, and was placed on Ice-Cube's team, otherwise known as the Computing Shapes. In Challenge 9, which was to design a weapon, Ping-Pong-Racket created a full bodysuit known as Dark Lizard Skin, which was essentially a black suit with spikes on it. In the tournament bracket, Ping-Pong-Racket made it to the semi-finals, but lost to Tower's weapon. For being the two finalists of the weapon tournament, Master-Ball and Tower got to choose who would be safe from the last elimination before the merge, PPR was one of the contestants who was chosen to be safe. After the elimination, the points system was put in place. Ping-Pong-Racket started fairly close to the bottom, since he hadn't been in many challenges, and wasn't able to prove himself yet. In the next challenge which was to pick a Season 2 contestant, Ping-Pong-Racket chose Eraser, which gave him a decent amount of points. The challenge after that was a talent show. Ping-Pong-Racket's talent was painting himself, which helped him blend in. He got a fairly good score from the judges, however he was pushed into the danger zone due to Tower, who was previously below him, doing well in the challenge. In the voting period, Ping-Pong-Racket used his Immunity Token to secure his safety in the game, however, everyone else used an Immunity Token as well, and so it was down to raw votes. Ping-Pong-Racket got the second most raw votes, but since Balloony got more than him, Balloony was eliminated instead. After Ping-Pong-Racket just barely escaped elimination, the next challenge was to write a haiku. Ping-Pong-Racket's haiku was rated to best out of everyone's and therefore he earned a lot of points, pushing him out of the danger zone. Personality Ping-Pong-Racket's personality is never really shown throughout the camp, except for in his audition, where he is shown to get upset easily, and lose him temper when he is hit with a pair of sunglasses. At the audition he can be seen as threatening, as he does an evil laugh and bares a weapon at the end of the audition. Voting In Elimination 13/Challenge 14, Ping-Pong-Racket recieved 11 votes, but used a Neutral-Token, thus saving him. Other Appearances Ping-Pong-Racket is his user's OC, so in most camps where an OC is allowed to be played as, he generally uses Ping-Pong-Racket. Examples of this include FR E SH A VOCA DO and TROT (Cancelled). Ping-Pong-Racket's user also had their own camp, which is now cancelled, which Ping-Pong-Racket was the host of. Gallery